Who, me?
by jack'n'corbinlvr
Summary: Nathan and Daley both experience drama coming from each other and the rest of their companions as they come to realize their feelings for each other...but will they tell each other? Or will Nathan just go by what Daley said on Chilloween?
1. PostChilloween

This story takes place two weeks after the 'holiday' chilloween. It's kind of an alternate ending to the story..."The Drift" doesnt take place, and neither does "Regrets."

I DO NOT OWN FLIGHT 29 DOWN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...(but i totally wish i did...)

Nathan was sitting in the brush near a tree, absentmindedly writing in the dirt with a stick. And thinking.

Nathan's Video Diary

I am really frustrated right now...it's so confusing. After what happened on Chilloween, Daley and I haven't really...I don't know..._talked_. Like, since, you know, when I did talk to her, she kinda like...you know...blew me off.

Nathan looked down and realized what he had been doodling.

D A L E Y

Nathan's Video Diary

I need help...

Suddenly he heard someone coming through the brush. He quickly kicked sand over his 'doodle' until it was invisible.

"Nathan?"

It was Daley.

"Oh. Hey," he said.

"Hey, Nathan, about...you know...what happened on...'Chilloween'..."

He interrupted, "No. I'm fine with it." Nathan stood up. "Nothing should change because of something stupid that I did."

Daley's eyes widened. "You think it was YOU who was stupid?!" She sighed. "Look, Nathan, the reason I said all that stuff is because...well..."

"You don't like me. I get it. You told me already, and I don't have to hear it again." Nathan looked into her eyes. "I'm fine." He walked back towards camp.

Daley watched him go with a pitying and hurt look.

Daley's Video Diary

I feel so bad about what I did to Nathan. I just...I wish we weren't on this dumb island! Everything is so different here...but at the same time I'm glad we're here...if we hadn't ended up here, I would have never gotten to know Nathan...and what a great guy he is.

Daley looked down and saw a stick. She picked it up and began to write.

N...A...T...H...

"Agh!" she cried. She threw down the stick.

Daley's Video Diary

I need help.


	2. Do you want to talk?

Melissa sat watching Nathan shred a stick to pieces. She sighed.

Melissa's Video Diary

I feel so bad for Nathan. He liked Daley so much, and all she did was break his heart...I wish I could do something to help.

Melissa stood up.

"Nathan? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh, hey Mel." He sighed. "Sorry I haven't been myself lately...I'm kind of...shook up."

"Yeah. I know how it feels..." Melissa said, thinking of her past experiences with her video diary being broadcasted. Jackson had found out about her crush on him and hadn't said anything about it since. Except, of course, for flirting with Taylor. She felt herself getting angry.

"Hey, Mel. It's ok. If he's not making a move, it's his problem. You're a great person. It's his loss." Nathan gave her a half smile. "Sit." He patted the spot next to her.

"Hey Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should tell you what Daley said to me on Chilloween...after the celebration and everything." He looked up quickly.

"I don't need to be reminded of what happened Mel." His voice turned icy and the hurt he was feeling showed through in his disposition.

"No, Nathan. You need to know."

He sighed. "Fine."

"She told me that the only thing good that happened on this trip was finding out what a great guy you are. Daley is really sorry that she broke your heart and I think she's trying to make it up to you." She looked into his eyes. "She feels really bad, Nathan."

Nathan's breathing quickened. "She...she said all that?" He looked amazed. "I..." Suddenly he looked even more hurt. "Why didn't she tell ME that?"

"She-" Melissa said.

"No, you know what? If she's not brave enough to tell me herself, she's not for me anyways." Nathan stood up. "Thanks for telling me all this, Melissa. You're a good friend." He smiled.

"Wow, haven't seen that in a while!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"What?" 

"Your smile."

"Oh...well, I guess you're just a smile making person, Mel." He smiled again.

"Thanks, Nathan." She hugged him quickly, then walked away to boil more water.

Nathan's Video Diary

I can't believe what a jerk Jackson's being. Mel is such a great person and the fact that he can't see that is sad. Even I see it. Ok, so she's like a sister. But still.

Daley was walking through the brush of the forest when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hey, Daley." She whirled around.

"Nathan?"

He smiled-but only halfway. "Hey." He took a deep breath. "I thought about it and...I was wondering. Do...do you want to finish our conversation? You know...without me being all jerky about it?"

Daley smiled. "Um...ok..."

PLEASE PLEASE RATE!!!!


	3. YES!

Nathan sat down next to a nearby tree. Daley sat next to him.

"So…what did you want to say?" Daley asked.

"Okay, so, I was wondering if you meant all that stuff you said to me on Chilloween. You know, about how it's laughable that we ever go out. Because…" He looked into her eyes. "I really like you Daley. And the only thing good that's happened to me here is that I've gotten to know you better. And…if it turns out that by the time we get back we completely hate each other again, fine. But all that matters right now is the present." He smiled. "And how we feel about each other." She smiled shakily back, holding back tears. "And if the connection between us is messed up then it might mess up everyone, and I don't want that to happen. And I know things might get awkward, but…" He took a deep breath. "Do you like me, or not?" Nathan looked into Daley's eyes. "And tell the truth this time, please."

Daley laughed. She looked at him. "Yes."

His eyes widened. "Seriously? Because I didn't really believe Melissa when she told me…"

"What?! Melissa told you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "She thought it would be better for both of us…"

Daley took his hand. "It was." She smiled, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I like you too, Nathan."

His smile lit up his entire face. Nathan stood up. He grabbed Daley's hand and pulled her up with him so he could hug her.

Daley closed her eyes and smiled. It was finally okay between them…

Nathan's Video Diary

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daley's Video Diary

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE RATE!!!!!!!! I promise nxt time I'll put in Melissa and Jackson…and maybe sum taylor and Jackson. idk. tell me wut u think I should do!! thanx y'all!!!

miss elizabeth swann


	4. Whoopsie

Melissa sat on "her" rock gazing out at the sea.

Melissa's Video Diary

Since the whole thing with Jackson finding out that I like him, things between us have been kind of...I don't know...awkward. I know he's trying to make it less awkward and try to make everything normal, but I don't know if I want it that way.

She sighed. She hugged her knees to her chest. Suddenly someone sat down beside her. _Probably Nathan,_ she thought.

It was Jackson.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"You know, I really do like you Mel. The way you're such a good friend to Nathan...I heard you guys talking the other day."

"Oh..." Melissa said, blushing a deep red. _(Flashback: Nathan said, "Hey, Mel. It's ok. If he's not making a move, it's his problem. You're a great person. It's his loss.)_

"But I've gotta say, Nathan's right. You're an awesome person, and if I lose you it's gonna be my fault and my loss and I'm never gonna forgive myself."

Melissa looked down and smiled to herself. "Thanks, Jackson. I think you're a great friend...and a great person to be around. I just know that you don't want to make anything awkward on this island...and I agree." She looked into his eyes. _Those gorgeous eyes I can't get out of my thoughts... _"If you think a relationship is going to ruin the balance and maybe our chance for survival, then I agree." She took a deep breath. "I can wait."

She noticed Jackson was leaning closer to her. He put his arm around her. "If it works for you, it works for me." Melissa leaned her head on his shoulder.

Little did they know that Taylor was watching the whole thing.

Taylor's Video Diary

Ok, I knew Melissa liked Jackson...well obviously. But Jackson liking Melissa? I don't think anyone knew about that...Okay, so it was obvious. But since Nathan's obviously got the hugest crush on Daley, I'm stuck with...Eric!! Or Lex!! shudders I hate this stupid island!!

Meanwhile, Nathan and Daley sat on a log outside of camp talking and holding hands.

"So, Nathan, how long have you liked me?" Daley said, smiling.

"Well, it feels like forever, but I know that's not right because we used to hate each other..." Nathan said smiling.

She giggled.

"But it probably started about three days before Melissa said anything."

Her eyes widened. "Wow..." she said. "That's a long time..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, maybe we should make up for lost time..." As she said the word time she leaned in and kissed him.

Little did _they_ know, Eric was watching the whole thing.

Eric's Video Diary

AAAH!! ROMANTIC STUFF!! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!! It's a plot to take over so they can win all the votes...yeah, that's what it is! I better warn Taylor...


	5. This is so ANNOYING!

Nathan still couldn't get over the fact that Daley had kissed him. For the rest of the day he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

Nathan's Video Diary

_(smiling hugely) I can't even believe it...she's so perfect. Like, I am so happy that she kissed me, because it kinda shows me that she doesn't want me to feel stressed and think that she doesn't actually like me...AGH! SHE KISSED ME!_

He went and sat down by the fire. Thinking. And hoping. He heard rustling in the trees. As he was turning around, Nathan saw Taylor come through the bushes. He sighed and turned back around.

"So, since I'm not Daley, I don't get to talk to you?" Nathan slowly turned around and faced her. She had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Ummmm...what?" he said slowly.

"Oh, come on Nathan. I saw you two making out by the log over there." She jerked her head.

Nathan flushed. "Taylor, come on. It was a fluke thing. I'm pretty sure it won't happen again..."

Nathan's Video Diary

_And I sure hope I'm lying..._

"Oh, yeah, SURE. I believe that. It's obvious that you guys are like, in love with each other. Nathan, if people get together on this island, things are going to get too awkward."

"Have you been talking to Jackson or something? Cause he's like the only one who believes that," Nathan said angrily.

"Of course she's been talking to me." Jackson emerged through the bushes and into camp. "Why wouldn't she?" He turned to Taylor, who had suddenly gotten very nervous, and very red...

Nathan's Video Diary

_Taylor totally likes Jackson. It's obvious. And the reason she's discouraging relationships is because she knows that, like, Mel's gonna have him. Duh. But..._

Jackson smiled at her. And it wasn't just a "Hey, wassup?" smile.

Nathan's Video Diary

_Whoa! Hold up! Little red flag...what happened to Mel? I thought Jackson liked her. And now, he's all, flirty or something. With TAYLOR!! This is so annoying. _

Taylor's Video Diary

_I know, I know, he likes Melissa. But he's really nice, and sweet, and not to mention really cute...(sighs) No, No, Taylor, don't get into this again...(sighs again) This is so ANNOYING!!_

Jackson's Video Diary

_I don't use this thing very often, so here it is. I like Mel. But I don't know if I like her more than a friend. Cause whenever I'm around Taylor...I dunno. I feel...normal. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think...I think I might like Taylor. This is so ANNOYING!!!_

Just then, Melissa walked into camp. All she needed to see was Jackson and Taylor staring into each other's eyes, Nathan looking confused, and that stupid little grin on Jackson's face to realize that she wasn't even in the picture anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran back the way she came.

Jackson turned around. "Who's there?"

"It's...um...nobody, Jackson. Just go back to whatever you were doing..." Nathan said. There was anger in his eyes as he stomped after Melissa.

Nathan's Video Diary

_Jackson is such a jerk! Melissa deserves so much better than this..._


	6. note

sorry i havent updated guys, i'm working on it! btw, I LOVED GOOD LUCK ABBY!!! NATHAN AND DALEY INTERACTION AND FRISSION!! WHOOHOO!!! okay. i'm done.


	7. more dirt

Nathan's Video Diary

_Jackson is such a jerk! Melissa deserves so much better than this..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Melissa sat next to a tree looking out on the ocean. All her tears had been cried, her eyes were red, and her cheeks were puffy. The cool breeze blew across her face. She sighed.

Melissa's Video Diary

_I can't believe he would do this to me. I thought we had...a connection. But right now, I just feel like I'm a piece that doesn't fit in his puzzle. And Taylor is._

She sighed again.

"Hey."

Melissa quickly turned around. It was Eric.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Eric." She went back to staring at the ocean.

"Melissa, you deserve so much better than Jackson."

"Whoa...What?!"

"Come on, Mel." Eric sat down beside her. "He's totally, like, cheating on you, practically. I mean, he totally acted like you were his only love and whatever, but the truth is, Jackson just can't be trusted." He looked into her eyes. "And you can."

Tears began running down her face again. She looked away. "He had me fooled, Eric." Melissa looked at him. "He really did. I thought...I thought I could trust him. But..." She folded her arms and buried her face in them as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey...it's ok, Mel. It'll be fine..." Eric wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried onto his shoulder. "You'll see. You'll see."

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Nathan sat next to a big dead log, chopping it into firewood. Or attempting to anyway. He just kept hacking at the same spot with the knife, hoping that his anger would somehow go away.

Nathan's Video Diary

_I can't believe he would DO something like this. Mel is like my BEST FRIEND. Does he not REALIZE that I'm going to do whatever it takes to PROTECT her?! Gosh._

"Hey, Nathan." He turned around and smiled shyly.

"Hey, Daley..." Nathan quit hacking at the log and folded up the knife. "What's up?"

"Well...I...ummm..." she stuttered.

"What? Daley, you can tell me anything. You know that," he said reassuringly.

"I..." She took a deep breath. "I think I'm..."

gasp WHAT DID SHE SAY?! find out next time. HAHA!!! lol


	8. Some vacation

disclaimer: yeah yeah, i don't own it. w/e. oh and i would NEVER make daley pregnant. ever.

_"Hey, Nathan." He turned around and smiled shyly._

_"Hey, Daley..." Nathan quit hacking at the log and folded up the knife. "What's up?"_

_"Well...I...ummm..." she stuttered._

_"What? Daley, you can tell me anything. You know that," he said reassuringly._

_"I..." She took a deep breath. "I think I'm..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eric kept his arms around Melissa as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey," he said. She looked up, her eyes swimming with tears. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't, Eric!" she cried. "Nothing will ever be the same! Even if we get rescued! When we get back, we'll be treated...I don't know, differently...girls will be all over Jackson, and Nathan...and you!"

"And..." Eric said, confused. "That's bad?!"

"And Jackson will forget all about poor little me. The only one who ever cared about him the way he was." She started crying again.

"Oh. No! No, that will never happen!" he said, surprised. "None of us will ever forget this...I know I won't."

Melissa smiled sadly. "You say that now, but..."

"Hey, Mel, think about it. This drastically changed all of our lives. You honestly think none of us will remember this? I'll bet, in ten years, after we get rescued, I'll look back and laugh at how you said we'd never remember this."

"But sometimes I wonder...are we ever GOING to get rescued? It's not like anyone has any communication with us..." She sighed. "What if we end up living on this island for the rest of our lives...we never get to see our family again...or our friends..."

Eric sighed and pulled her closer as she sobbed onto his T-shirt. "Then that's what'll happen. It's fate. Didn't you read Romeo and Juliet?"

Melissa laughed through her tears. "Of course. I love Shakespeare. Wait, Eric, you read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Of course. It was required."

She sighed and shook her head, smiling. "Thanks Eric. I think I really needed this talk." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "It really helped." Melissa stood up and brushed herself off. "I'll talk to you later, ok Eric?"

"Sure. Whenever you need to talk."

"Ok." She walked back into the trees.

Eric got up, looked out at the ocean, and followed her back to camp.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Nathan's jaw dropped. "Are...are you serious Daley?!"

She nodded.

"I...um...wow." He sat down. "Does it still work?"

"Yeah..."

"Then use it! Don't you want to get rescued?"

"I..."

"You don't want to get rescued?!"

"Well, if we go back, you and I would be..."

"Together still!" he interrupted. "I don't care what people think. I'm in love with you Daley."

"You are?" she said smiling shyly.

"Of course!" he said. He stood up and took her in his arms. "It's your choice if you want to use it. Just remembe, if the others find out you didn't when you could have, you might be shunned or something."

"Ok. I'll do it." Daley pulled away from their embrace. "No matter what happens, we'll still be together, right?"

"Yes." With that he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Here goes..." Daley pulled the spare transmitter radio from her pocket. She flicked the switch. "Mayday, mayday, this is Flight 29 DWN. We are alive. Repeat, we are alive..." Tears began to fall from her cheeks. "Mayday, mayday, this is Flight 29 DWN..."

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Jackson sat on the log in their campside when he heard a noise. _"Why does it sound like there's a plane right above me?"_

Taylor sat thinking about Jackson as she played with the sand beneath her. Just then she heard Jackson's voice. "TAYLOR!! TAYLOR!!!"

"What?" She turned around.

"A PLANE!! THERE'S A PLANE!! LOOK!!" He pointed. There, about a mile away from the beach, was a plane.

"OH MY GOSH...OH MY GOSH...Jackson!!! We're going to be rescued!"

"I know!" he exclaimed. He pulled her into a hug. "Taylor, we're going home!"

Taylor relaxed in his embrace. "Jackson, I like you so much."

"What?" He pulled away.

"I like you. A lot. But I want you to go with Melissa. She...she likes you too. And she deserves you. I don't."

"I...um...I've gotta go tell the others..."

Taylor watched him go as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She gazed at the plane that was approaching. _"I'm going home..."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Eric started walking faster back to camp when he heard a noise exactly like a plane. "Melissa?"

"ERIC! THERE'S A PLANE!!" Melissa came running towards him with her arms wide open. "WE'RE GETTING RESCUED, ERIC!!!"

"Oh. My. Gosh..." He hugged her tightly and spun her around. "MELISSA, WE'RE GOING HOME!!" He let go. "We've got to go tell the others!"

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Lex was watering the garden when he heard the noise. Like a plane, almost. He looked up. It sure looked like a plane.

He dropped the wattering can. "Oh man...I've gotta tell...I've...I've gotta go!"

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

They all ended up at camp at the same time to find Nathan and Daley sitting on the log together holding hands as though they didn't notice the plane. They all spoke at once.

"THERE'S A PLANE!"

"WE'RE GONNA GET RESCUED!"

"WE'RE GOING HOME!"

There was a flurry of hugs as everyone decided to hug everyone else. Somehow Melissa ended up hugging Taylor. They looked at each other and smiled. "Taylor, we're going home!"

"I KNOW! OMG!!" They hugged each other tightly.

Eric lifted Lex onto his shoulders. "Whaddya see, Lex?"

"It's landing on the beach! Hurry!! LET'S GO!!! PUT ME DOWN ERIC!!" Lex got off of Eric's shoulders and everyone ran for the beach. Except for Nathan and Daley. She looked at the radio that she had been hiding. Nathan looked at her and smiled.

"Good call, Chief."

They slowly walked towards the beach, holding hands and remembering.

When they got to the beach, they saw that the water plane had landed on the ocean and taxied towards the shore. All of the kids were running towards the plane yelling and screaming happily.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye to the island, isn't it?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Daley a bit sadly. Nathan hugged her as they stood on the beach.

"Some vacation, huh?" he whispered in her ear softly.

She sighed happily. "Some vacation."

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Epilogue

The kids got in the plane and searched all over the island for the others. Abby, Ian and Jory were on the opposite side of the island, just cleaning up camp for the day when they found them. The captain had died of a heart attack halfway through the journey.

What Daley had told Nathan was that when the plane first crashed, she had found the radio and thought it was nothing. After the plane washed away, she had found it again and realized what it was. She didn't really want to use it, though. By putting a mayday signal through, another plane's radio heard the call and could trace their whereabouts. Once all of them got back safely, Daley told everyone what had happened. Everyone agreed that it was good she had waited.

Nathan eventually became an Eagle scout. He and Daley shared the school presidency the next year. They ended up going on Dr. Phil to talk to troubled couples who fought all the time. Their relationship, sure enough, lasted through their high school years.

Taylor went back to being the coolest girl at school. She could never stop thinking about Jackson.

Melissa was going through the same thing. She and Taylor ended up bonding over it and becoming best friends for all of their high school years.

Eric ended up getting an award at the science fair for his fire making machine he had invented on the island. Of course, he gave Lex a lot of the credit.

Lex ended up skipping a few grades and going to the same school as everyone else. He became everyone's honorary little brother.

And Jackson?

Jackson was sent away to military school almost as soon as they got back. He came back for visits once and a while. The 29 Down gang, as they began to be called, got together whenever this happened and had a sleepover (with running water, beds, and shelter.)

All of them found that life became more meaningful. You never know how important something is until you don't have it anymore. But when you get it back, it's even more important.

THE END

review review review, please!! sorry to end it so quickly, i just don't have time to write stories anymore...


End file.
